Jealousy is a Gift
by klutz101
Summary: chapter 7 up! Things get difficult for Mary when three men are after her heart. Sequel to A Mistake Waiting to Happen. R&R pleaz.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Another obstacle gets in the way of a relationship. Sequel to A Mistake Waiting to Happen.  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: If only I did…

_**Jealousy is a Gift  
Chapter One**_

Dana Myers lit up her cigarette. Her eyes followed every man in sight, until they landed on Danny McCoy.

x-x-x

"It's been over a year now, Mary. When are you guys gonna decide to at least get engaged?" asked Delinda, one of Danny's old flames.

"We're taking things slow," replied the redheaded woman.

"At the rate you're going, you'll hopefully be married at the end of the millenium!"

"We are not taking things _that_ slow, Delinda."

"Whatever."

Danny walked up to his girlfriend, who was chatting with his boss's daughter. "So what are you guys talking about?" he asked setting a kiss on Mary's cheek.

Mary glared at Delinda. "Nothing," she replied innocently.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me, even if I asked." Mary stayed silent with a watchful look on Delinda. "Anyway, Mary, I can't make dinner tonight."

"Why not?"

"Ed needs me to work late."

"Again? Come on, you've missed five dates already because of that man. Can you blow him off just for me?"

"You know I can't do that." Danny looked around to see if anyone was looking at them, especially Delinda, who had walked back over to the Bella Sera. "Besides, you can always meet me at my place at eleven," he added in a soft whisper.

"You should really stop saying those kinds of things, Danny. A girl might actually think you're serious."

"Seriously Mary. I need to ask you something."

"So why not ask me here?"

"I don't think this is the right place to do it. It's a pretty big deal."

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing. I gotta go. I'll see you at eleven."

"Okay, Bye." Danny then went back to work.

"So what did he ask you?" Delinda asked once Mary had joined her at the bar.

"Do you know if Danny's gonna ask me to marry him soon?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

Sam walked over to the two of them, mumbling things to herself. "Have you seen that little bitch. She is driving me nuts. And so is her father!"

"Sam, you really need to take a chill pill," commented Mary.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand her. If once a year wasn't enough, now they've gotta visit Vegas at least four times a year."

"Deep breaths, Sam. Deep breaths," said Mary.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Delinda.

"Maybe a couple days ago. I can't really remember."

"Please don't go all paranoid on us again."

"Don't worry I won't...at least I hope I won't." Her cell phone rang and she immediately picked it up. "I gotta go, bye," she said before she greeted Mr. Myers on the other line and walked off.

"Bye," Delinda turned back around to see Mary who was almost hyperventilating. "Okay, what is wrong with you, Mary."

"I have a feeling Danny's gonna ask me to marry him…"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Mare."

"…tonight."

"But I thought you two were taking things slow."

"So did I, but he just asked me to come over to his place so he can ask me something that he thinks is a pretty big deal."

"Maybe he's gonna ask you something different. Like, do you think right now's a good time to break up?"

"Delinda, is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm sorry, it's the first thing that came to my mind."

x-x-x

"Mr. Myers I am so sorry to keep you waiting, I just was with another client and I must've lost the track of time."

"Must have. Sam, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Make my daughter a star."

"What--wait. You want _me_ to make _your _daughter a star?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No sir. I'll get right on it." Sam turned around and rolled her eyes. God she couldn't stand him.

She took out her cell phone and called the special event's coordinator, Mary Connell. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

"I need you to interview Dana Myers. I need to know if she has any talent."

"Isn't that the whale's daughter that you can't stop bitching about?"

"Yeah but that's besides the point. Can you or can't you?"

"Can't."

"Oh come on. I got you and Danny back together, so technically you owe me…big."

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because I owe you."

"Great thanks." Sam turned back around to face Mr. Myers, who had started to play black jack. "Um, Mr. Myers, can you tell your daughter to meet Miss Connell at Mystiques in twenty minutes?"

"Why can't you?"

"I'll be right back sir." What did she do to deserve this maniac and his skanky daughter?

x-x-x

Loud screams came from a couple at the slots. They had seemed to won at least $500,000. Nessa looked around having a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

A man walked casually right by the winning couple but didn't leave empty handed. He had taken about a grand from the winners.

Nessa picked up a phone. "Surveillance."

"We gotta problem on the floor, Danny."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

The thief had been running towards the exit when he tripped over someone's foot and landed on the floor. "Look's like we got you there, uh…"

"Chris. Chris Douglas." The man held up his hand and Mike shook it.

"I think you're the most polite thief I have ever caught."

"Thank you."

Mike helped the man up and he and Danny led him to the holding room. About fifteen minutes later they both came out of the room. Ed walked over to them to find out why the man had stolen money. "Well…"

"The guy's name is Christopher Douglas, lives in Albany, married and has three kids," Mike started.

"And he says he took the money because he has a son in college and he and his wife were coming up short," continued Danny.

"Alright. Did you call Luis?"

"He's on his way," answered Danny as his phone began to ring. Danny excused himself and answered it. "Danny McCoy."

"How are you supposed to say no to a whale's daughter?"

"I don't think you're supposed to, Mare."

"Well, I have to. Dana's father wants her to perform here and her singing is like nails on a chalkboard."

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating, babe?"

"Do you want to come down here and listen to her?"

"No, just put her on speaker."

"You're asking for it." Mary did as her boyfriend said. All Danny heard was high-pitch screaming. Danny pulled his phone away from his ear in agony.

"That's enough!" he shouted over the phone.

"I told you."

"Yeah you did. How about I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"I'll buy you lunch at Mystique."

"Okay. One o'clock sound good?"

"Yeah. Love ya."

"Love ya too, bye."

"Bye." Danny put his cell phone back on it's holder and walked over to his desk. "Hey Mike," he started as he looked at a monitor, "pull up camera thirty-two in Mystique."

"Okay."

"Freeze it and blow up that girl's face." Mike did as Danny said and recognized the woman's face. "Ain't that the whale's daughter?"

"Yeah. Whoa. She's smoking."

"Yeah she is a smoker. Makes her a little less attractive huh buddy?'

"I guess," Danny replied still staring at the monitor.

"I mean come on, Danny, you need to lose your old habits if you want to get serious with Mary."

"Yeah, I should. She's coming over my place tonight."

"I thought you had to work late."

"I do, she's coming over at eleven."

"You're not gonna try to…you know."

"Maybe after I ask her something."

"You're not gonna ask her to marry you tonight are you?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you gonna ask her?" asked Mike who was now interested in this particular subject.

"I know she lives like ten minutes away from me, but I don't know. I want her to be closer to me; I want to wake up every morning next to her."

"So you're gonna ask her to move in with you?"

"Yeah."

x-x-x

"I'm sorry Sam, but she can't sing."

"Oh come on Mary. If I don't make his daughter a star, I lose him to the Palms."

"I had Danny listen to her and he even thinks she's horrible."

"But Dana's hot and he would never insult a rich, hot girl."

"That's how bad she was."

"Okay, um, can she act?"

"If she had no speaking parts."

"This is bad, this is bad. I hate to do this to you, Mary, but…"

"No, I'm not letting her perform. No way."

"Please."

"No," Mary said as she walked off.

"Oh well, I'll just bring Danny into this," she said whipping out her cell phone.

x-x-x

"Gunther, I need you to make a really special lunch today."

"Who am I making this lunch for?"

"Mary and Danny."

"Alright. I'll make them the best lunch they ever had."

"Okay thank you Gunther." Delinda looked around and spotted Danny. "Hey can you over here for a sec, Danny?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Are you buying Mary lunch here today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is five hundred dollars in your line of budget?"

"For a lunch? No."

"What if it's a special lunch; a really romantic one."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, I asked Gunther to prepare a special meal, and I was thinking…you could pull one of your romantic things for her."

"Alright I have an idea. Could we use that private area you have?"

"Yeah sure. On one condition, you tell me what you're planning."

"Just a candlelight dinner…I mean lunch."

"Why did you never do anything like this when we were dating? You never know, we could've been together still."

"Yeah I'm glad I didn't pull any of my stunts," he said looking her over.

"That's not even funny."

"I'm gonna go now," he said walking away.

"If you were so not with Mary right now, I'd take back the table I reserved for you!" she shouted after him.

As Danny walked out of Mystique, Dana Myers "accidentally" bumped into him. "Oh I'm so sorry, sir," she said seductively.

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm Dana Myers."

"Danny McCoy," he said extending his arm.

Dana used his hand to pull him into a hug. "Wanna come up to my room?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend," he said trying to break free from the hug.

"Lucky girl. You know if you decide to break up with her in a few minutes, I'll be in my room," she said slipping him a key.

"I'm not gonna break up with her anytime soon."

"That's to bad. We could have had some fun." Dana leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on his lips.

Mary stood in shock, only a few feet away from the pair. "Danny?!"

Danny broke the kiss between Dana. "You know where to find me," she said as she kissed him once more on the cheek and walked off.

"Mary, I can explain."

"I don't want to talk to you, Danny…ever again!"

_to be continued..._

**an:** Okay this follows a mistake waiting to happen and that was pretty much a one-shot. This fic however is going to be in chapters. I'd appreciate any feedback!

Reviews from _A Mistake Waiting to Happen_

_miss invisible:_ thanks!!!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!!!

_Charmboy4:_ thank you!!!

_marydanny4eva:_ thank you so much!!!

_ms.mcoy:_ thanks!!!

_theresa:_ thank you!!!

_michelle: _I know, I like to write long chapters. Just keep reading it gets a whole lot more interesting! Don't worry, I won't! Thanks!!!


	2. Chapter Two

_**Jealousy is a Gift**_

**_Chapter Two  
_**  
"Mary, come on. I can explain!"

"You told me you loved me, that you wanted to marry me, Danny, and then you go off kissing other girls."

"Dana kissed me right after I told her I had a girlfriend!"

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that you told Dana you're seeing someone and then she starts making out with you. Whatever, Danny."

Danny watched her as she left. "Damnit!" he shouted as he punched a wall.

x-x-x

"Why did you do that?"

"What? I didn't do anything wrong; he's not married is he?"

"I can't believe you! You just broke up a couple, and you don't think you did anything wrong?"

"Whatever, Samantha. I have to go to my hotel room."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone there in a few."

"It better not be Danny."

"How'd you know?"

"I know you're talking about a different Danny, cause the one I know would never do this to his girlfriend!"

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Dana said emphasizing on the ex.

"Do you even know who his girlfriend was?"

"No, and why would I care?"

"Mary Connell."

"Isn't that the girl who let me audition?"

"Yup."

"I guess I don't get to perform here then."

"Maybe if you apologize to her, telling her this whole situation was your fault, she'll rethink the whole thing."

"Why would I want to get them back together. I want him all to myself."

"Just apologize!"

"Fine, where can I find her?"

"She's over there," Sam said pointing to the woman who was walking across the floor.

"I'll be right back." Dana walked over to Mary who had a few dry tears o her face. "Hey, Mary."

"Oh, hey, Dana. What can I do for you? Give you Danny's number?"

"Okay, look all I did was kiss your boyfriend. Don't get all catty on me."

"Do you still think you're going to sing here?"

Dana sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Danny didn't do anything wrong. He told me he was going out with someone and I still tried to seduce him."

"So he was telling the truth."

"Guess so." Dana looked down at her nails. "So when am I going to perform here?"

"In two weeks."

"I'll see you later, I have to go back to my hotel room." Dana left as Sam approached them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"I'm okay, I guess. I feel stupid, but I'm okay."

"Why do you feel stupid?"

"Because I didn't trust Danny."

"You had a right not to trust him."

"I know," Mary said as she wiped away a tear.

"Why don't you guys talk about it over lunch?" asked the casino host.

"Cause I don't think he want to see me right now."

"Still, it'd be best if you talked about it soon, not later."

"I'll go if Danny agrees to go too."

"Okay, I'll ask him. Mystique at one, just like you guys planned?"

"Okay."

x-x-x

"Okay, I had Dana talk to Mary, and now Mary has agreed to have lunch with you to talk things over," Sam said over her cell phone.

"I'll go, but I don't think I'm gonna throw my romantic stunt now."

"No, you can still pull it. Show her your sorry for even letting Dana kiss you."

"Why is it my fault if a girl kissed me?"

"Because it's always the guy's fault." Danny stayed silent.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is. Anyway, you're still going to do everything the way you planned, right?"

"Then I'm gonna need a bunch of roses and some candles."

"Done. I'll see you at one."

"See ya," Danny closed his cell phone and saw Mike staring him cold in the eye.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked him.

"She kissed me, Mary's forgave me, and we're going to lunch."

"How was it?"

"Mike!"

"Come on, we're guys. Now, how was it?"

"She is a pretty damn good kisser."

"Better than Mary?"

"Maybe."

"You do know if Mary asks you the same question, you gotta say she kisses the best."

"I know. Mike, do you still think I should ask her tonight?"

"Yeah you should. The kiss is all in the past brother."

"Yeah it is, and it's never gonna happen again."

x-x-x

"Omigod, it's so beautiful, Danny!"

"I thought you'd like it," he said as he lit two candles.

Mary looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Hey don't ruin the moment; that whole Dana thing is in the past now."

"Okay. So, what's for lunch?"

"It's a surprise," Danny replied. A few moments later Gunther came out of the kitchen carrying a silver platter.

"Danny, why did you go through all of this trouble for me?"

"Because I love you." Mary flashed him one of her many smiles.

Gunther opened the platter and Danny's mouth dropped. "PB&J?" Mary asked in confusion. Danny just stared at Gunther in shock as to why he had made such a lunch. "Danny, that is so sweet!" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"It is? I mean thank you." Danny looked at Gunther in confusion.

"I know my ladies," he replied in his foreign accent.

"You even had him cut off the crusts. When did you become so romantic?"

"Since I began dating the wonderful woman that is sitting in front of me." Mary began to blush. Danny picked up his wineglass and said, "To us," clinking glasses with her's.

"To us," said Mary before she took a sip of the beverage.

Danny took a sip of his drink also. "What kind of wine is this? I've never anything like it before."

"Danny, I think it's cherry kool-aid," Mary said as she looked down into her glass.

"Oh. My bad," he said as he stared at the drink himself. "So are we still on for tonight?"

"I hope so. I'm kind of eager to find out what it is that you're going to ask me."

"Oh really? Well it's nothing that big. Well, you might consider it big."

"Could you at least give me a hint?"

"Now that would spoil it, wouldn't it?"

"How can you be so mean but look so cute at the same time?"

"It's a gift," he said looking deeply into Mary's eyes as he had done so many times before.

x-x-x

"I got them back together, again!" Samantha Jane shouted with triumph.

"That's very nice of you," responded the Ice Queen, Nessa Holt, with her British accent.

"I am being so generous all of a sudden and I don't know why."

"Did you ever think you're doing this because you like to make people happy?"

"No, I just think I am being a very, very good friend."

"To who? Danny or Mary?"

"Mary, of course."

Delinda walked straight over to Sam after she came out of Mystique. "Something weird is going on."

"Delinda, this is Vegas," Nessa quickly reminded her.

"No, something way out of the ordinary. I asked Gunther to make a nice romantic lunch for Danny and Mary, and he whips out the peanut butter and jelly."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Totally. At first I thought he was joking, but I just saw him serve the sandwiches to them."

"No way. Gunther would never do anything like that," Nessa replied.

"And that's not the weird part. I overheard Mary saying it was sweet."

"Sweet? No, no no no no no. You've got to be kidding me."

"I actually think it is kinda sweet," Nessa commented.

"How?" asked Sam confused.

"Well you know how guys are. They're always trying to buy you the most expensive thing out there just to get you in bed. What Danny did was actually quite cute."

"But see I don't think it was Danny's idea. I think it was Gunther's," said Delinda.

This day just keeps getting weirder," Sam commented before she walked away.

x-x-x

Danny popped a CD into the stereo. He looked over his place once more to make sure everything was in order for tonight. He walked over to the end table and slid the vase of roses over placing them in the center. Danny then heard a slight knock on the door. He took a deep breath, walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey," he greeted her. He pulled her in before she could say hello, and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended Mary looked around Danny's house. "What's going on here, Danny?"

"Nothing…really," he said looking all innocent and cute.

"Danny…"

"What? A guy can't have a romantic night with his girlfriend without there being a catch?"

"No, it's just with you there usually a catch."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Mary looked around once again and saw a jewelry box laying on one of the tables. "What's that?' she asked pointing to it.

"Oh yeah." Danny rushed over to retrieve the box and brought it over to Mary. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Uh, Danny…"

"Wait. Let me finish. I feel really bad about what happened earlier today. I know you wanted to take things slow this time around but I think it's time to take the next step."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just open it," he said handing her the jewelry box.

Mary opened the black leather container and was shocked at what it held in it. "A key? You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, it's the perfect time. I think we're both ready."

Mary kissed him tenderly. "Okay," Mary replied going in for another kiss.

"How about we move you in this weekend," he said in between kisses.

"Okay," she said backing him up into his bedroom.

x-x-x

Dana sat out in the rain. Her beautiful brown hair became frizzled and her clothes became soaked, but she stayed where she was. Watching Danny's place like a hawk. Johnny wasn't going to like this at all. Not one bit.

x-x-x

**an:** feedback would be appreciated!!!

_miss invisible:_ thanks!!!

_Lakergrl:_ thanks a bunches!

_marydanny4eva_: thanks nikki!

_theresa_: glad you like it!

_cupid_: thanks!!!


	3. Chapter Three

_**Jealousy is a Gift**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"Did you know Dana was arrested a couple of years ago for man slaughter in Chicago?" asked Samantha Marques asked one of her close friends.

"Man slaughter? God, that's really bad. Wait, if she was arrested, then shouldn't she be in jail or something?" responded Delinda who was getting creeped out.

"I would think so. But it says here that the she had a judge ruling and he found her not guilty," she said looking into a folder.

"Where did you get that?" asked Delinda who started to look through the 'confidential' file.

"Mike. Danny told him to run a background check and give the results to me if he found anything interesting."

"I dated that guy!"

"Who?" Sam asked looking at the name, Delinda Deline was pointing to. "Him. Jonathan Cortez."

"You dated a judge?" the mysterious woman asked, shocked about her findings.

"He was cute. Lived like a pig though."

"Let me guess, you met him at a bar in Mexico."

"Actually no. We were neighbors."

"So what was he doing in Chicago?"

"I think he and his family moved there when I was about fifteen."

"Oh." After their conversation ended, Mary walked into Cup A Joes' to meet up with them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Mary. So how did things go last night?" Delinda asked with curiosity.

"Fine."

"So nothing bad happened?" Sam asked.

"No, everything was great."

"Did he ask you to marry him?" Ed's daughter asked.

"No. I don't think we're ready for that quite yet."

"Omigod, Mary. I am so happy for you," Nessa said as she walked in and gave Mary a hug.

"Thanks. You think you could come over Saturday to help?"

"Sure! I'd be delighted."

"What's going on?" asked Sam who was getting frustrated.

"You didn't hear?" the English woman asked.

"Hear what?"

"That Danny asked Mary to move in with him last night."

"That's great, Mare!" Delinda said as she got out of her chair and gave Mary a hug. "Let's go get some coffee and you can tell me about everything. I want to know every last detail down to what color shirt Danny was wearing."

"Okay, I will. But first you have to promise me that you'll help me move out of my house Saturday and into his."

"Done. Sam are you going to help Mary?"

Sam who was distracted turned back to face Delinda. "Uh, yeah."

"Alright now Mary, your end of the bargain."

"Okay, when he answered the door he pulled me into this amazing kiss and he had some music playing in the background. It was so romantic…"

Sam didn't hear the rest of Mary's story. She was too distracted. She looked out into the casino, where she saw gamblers who had pulled all-nighters and some whales that were busy tasting he finest wine at nine o'clock in the morning. But what really shocked her was Dana Myers. She must have just woken up because she had no make-up on and was dressed in a very conservative outfit that showed no cleavage what so ever. Something was wrong. Dana's hair wasn't even styled, it was just lying on her shoulders all matted.

Sam walked over to Dana, leaving her friends who hadn't realized yet that she had left. "Is there anything I can do for you, Dana?"

"Not at the moment." Dana continued to walk, and Sam followed.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dana spotted Danny through the corner of her eye. Dana put her hand up to her forehead and pretended to lose her balance. And Mary said she couldn't act.

Sam caught her halfway, and Danny soon came over to help her. "What's wrong?" he said helping Dana stand up straight.

"I don't know. Maybe you should take her to her room."

"Alright." Danny grabbed Dana's arm and led her to the elevators, where they waited for one to come.

Samantha walked back to Cup A Joes' where Mary was finished telling her story. "Hey, Sam. Where'd you run off to?" Mary asked when she entered the coffee shop.

"Uh, I had to take care of a client."

"Well, you missed out on how romantic Danny was last night. I'm sure Mary could tell it again," Delinda said to Sam.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not into the whole lovey-dovey thing."

"Fine, I won't tell you then. Have you seen Danny, I need to talk to him."

"Um, no I haven't," she said knowing Mary wouldn't like it if she heard he was with Dana.

"Alright, well I better get back to work," Mary said gathering her papers from the table.

"Oh yeah me too," said Nessa who started to get up also.

Sam's cell phone rang and she scurried off to aid one of her clients.

Delinda still sat there, holding the file she had taken from Sam earlier that morning. She opened it once more and skimmed through the notes that had been taken on the case.

x-x-x

Dana sat on the floor of the elevator. She looked up at Danny occasionally, who was playing with his cell phone. It was taking forever to get to her suite but she was grateful that the long trip was with Danny.

"You still feel sick?" he asked putting away his cell phone.

"A little bit." She gazed at the buttons on the side of the elevator. "So, are you and Mary back together?"

"Yeah," the handsome man replied.

"Damnit," she cursed quietly so Danny wouldn't hear her. "Maybe we could double date?"

"With who?" he asked not thrilled about the idea.

"You and Mary could go on a double date with me and my boyfriend…Johnny."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Why is that such a shock?" she asked insulted.

"Because the other day you kissed me and invited me up to your room."

"Oh, yeah. Well, our relationship's 'open'. By the way you're a really great kisser."

Danny almost blushed. "I'll talk to Mary."

"Great! Meet us at 9:30 in Mystique." The elevator got out and the pair got out. "I can take it form here." Dana gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and walked away.

Dana walked down the hallway and entered her room. Once she closed the door, she immediately ran to the phone. She dialed a long distance number and waited impatiently for the receiver to pick up.

"Cortez."

"Johnny, its Dana. You need to hitch a flight to Vegas…fast."

x-x-x

"We got a snatch-and-run. Get someone on it now," Ed yelled at his employees.

Mitch picked up the surveillance phone and called Danny.

"Danny McCoy," the security guard answered as he exited the elevator.

"We got a snatch-and-run, dark haired man heading towards south entrance."

"Got it." Danny ran towards the entrance and spotted the man before he could escape. Danny then motioned to the other security guards to grab the man. Once the man was caught, Danny recognized the man. "Take him to holding."

Danny called Ed straight away. "Yeah?"

"Got the snatcher."

"Great, anything else?"

"Yeah, It's Christopher Douglas."

"That guy we caught a few days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't we banish him from the Montecito?"

"I guess he needed the money real bad."

"Get Mike and straighten this out. I have to go meet with Jillian, so I won't be here the rest of the day."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Danny closed his phone and headed towards the surveillance room, ignoring every woman in sight that approached him.

x-x-x

"Alright. I'm gonna need three tickets to the Saunder concert."

"You're lucky, you got the last tickets," Mary replied to Sam. "The concert's sold out and this guy ain't even famous outside of his home town."

"Then why are you letting him perform here?"

"He's an old friend of Danny's and I kind of still feel bad about dumping Eric."

"You guys used to date?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Interesting. So you feel guilty about ended your relationship, so your gonna let him perform at Mystique?"

"No, I actually think he has a gift for singing…unlike Dana."

"Yeah, maybe I should send then over to the Palms."

"You'd actually want them to go over there? What happened to the Sam I know?"

"You know, he's not really gambling here that much. And Dana's gonna really make us lose a lot of money when we could have had…um, what's his name?"

"Eric Saunders."

"We could have had Eric perform instead of Dana."

"Who are you? Cause I know you're not Samantha Marquez."

With that, Sam's phone rang. "This is Sam."

"Myers is up fifty grand."

"Fifty grand?! I'll be right there, Ness." Sam closed her phone and looked back up at Mary. "Strike that. He's staying."

x-x-x

"You were supposed to stay off Montecito property Chris, for two months, not two days," said Danny who was sitting across from the thief.

"I know. I just need the money, for my son, David."

"Then why not go to another casino, man?" Mike asked.

"Because I like the Montecito's carpet."

Mike looked over at Danny who were both freaked out about what Chris had just said.

Danny's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He then walked out of the holding room. "Danny McCoy."

"Hey, its me."

"Hey, Mare, what's up?"

"Do you remember Eric Saunders from high school?"

"That perv you used to date?"

"Yeah, and he's not a perv."

"Yeah he is."

"Danny you think everyone I've dated is a perv."

"So? Anyway, what about Eric?"

"Uh, he's here."

"What in Vegas?"

"No, standing right next to me."

"He didn't hear anything I said, did he?"

Mary glanced at Eric who was kissing his girlfriend at the moment. "No, he's a little busy."

"Good. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No. He wants to double date with us tonight."

"Tonight? I kinda got plans. I mean we kinda got plans."

"We do?"

"Yeah, Dana wants to double tonight with us and I told her we could." Danny thinking a night out with Dana was way better than seeing Eric trying to steal Mary back.

"Dana? What are you guys friends now?"

He could tell Mary was getting mad at him right now. "Not exactly. Come on, what could it hurt?"

"A lot of things, Danny."

Not wanting to get on Mary's bad side, he suggested something. "How about we triple date with them, then."

"Fine. Where'd you tell Dana we'd meet her?"

"Mystique, 9:30."

"Okay, I gotta get back to work now. See you later."

"Love ya," Danny said weakly into the phone.

But Mary hung up instead of answering him.

"Something wrong, Mary?" Eric asked as he saw her face.

"No, of course not. Um, Danny and I will see you tonight at nine-thirty, here at Mystique."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bye guys!" she shouted after them before she took a big gulp of her lime-flavored vodka.

x-x-x

"Mary is so pissed at me."

"No wonder, Danny. You invited a girl who almost broke the two of you up, to go on a date with you guys."

"But she invited her ex, who she knows I hate."

"Because he used to date Mary, right?" Mike guessed.

"No. Maybe, I don't know. I just don't like him."

Mike just shook his head. "You need to go see someone for that."

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"That little gift called jealousy."

"It's not my fault."

"And it's not my fault I was claustrophobic. But I was born with it."

"You did see someone about that right? Cause you never know when there's gonna be a power outage."

"Don't try to change the subject. And yes I did see someone."

"I wasn't trying to change the subject, I was just curious."

"Yeah, whatever, _Daniel_," Mike replied using his full name.

"Do you really want to live to see tomorrow?"

"Depends on what tomorrow brings."

"What if it brings an ass-whooping?"

"Then I'm all for you getting your butt whooped by the 'Mikey Mouse'."

"The Mikey Mouse? What kind of name is that?"

"It's not a name. It's a pseudonym."

"A what?"

"A pseudonym. You know like a penname?" Danny kept a confused look on his face. "You gotta read the dictionary, brother. It'll get you far in life."

"No, actually having a date once in a while will get you far in life."

"That's cold, man. That's cold." Danny was the only one out of the two who broke out in laughter.

x-x-x

**an:** feedback would be appreciated!

_ccabello:_ thanks!!!!

_miss invisible:_ told you who Johnny was in this chapter, just for you! Mary will probably move into danny's place, let's say in the fifth chapter, maybe the next one I don't know yet. thanks!!!

_California Beauty:_ thank you so much!!!

_marydanny4eva:_ hopefully I helped you out while your trying to figure out who Johnny is, Nikki. thanks a bunches!


	4. Chapter Four

**_Jealousy is a Gift_**

**_Chapter Four_**

"I still don't see why you agreed for us to go with Dana, without even talking to me first," Mary replied as she and Danny made there way together to Mystique.

"I didn't actually say yes."

"So then why did you say you already said yes to Dana? And I want you to be honest."

"Because I thought a night out with Dana was way better than a night out with Eric." Danny looked over at Mary then quickly added, "Hey, you wanted the truth."

"What is so wrong with the guy? He is really sweet."

"Maybe to you," Danny mumbled.

"He was mean to you?" she asked in disbelief.

"A little bit. Do we have to talk about this right now?" the security guard asked as he opened up the door leading to Mystique.

Mary grabbed his shirt telling him not to go in just yet. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Mare. Just forget I said anything, okay?"

"Will you at least tell me later?"

"Maybe. Come on, let's go," Danny said as he re-opened the door.

"Okay, brace yourself. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night." Mary said half joking.

"Aren't they all?" the ex-marine replied a little more serious.

"Danny! Over here!" Dana screamed over the loud music once she caught sight of him. She turned to Johnny, "That's them, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Now remember, you're my boyfriend. You have to kiss me at least eight times this whole night, and I don't mean pecks on the cheek. I'll be hitting on Danny and you'll be hitting on Mary, okay?"

"Looks like I'm gonna have some competition," the Mexican man replied.

"I'll have Danny preoccupied, he won't even see you make your move."

"Not Danny, the guy next to him. Looks like they brought friends." Dana looked over at the couple and saw what Johnny was talking about, but she didn't have a chance to reply, for they had made it to the table by then.

"I see you brought friends," Dana said nervously.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Danny said looking at Mary.

"No of course not. You know, the more the merrier."

Mary decided to cut in. "This is Eric and that's Leslie," she said pointing to the two of them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Johnny, Dana's boyfriend."

Mary plastered a fake smile on her face; she so did not want to be here right now. Danny led her over to the other side of the table to sit down. He slowly pulled the chair out for her to sit in. Then he took a seat right next to her.

Eric saw an open seat right next to Mary, so he sat down letting Leslie find a seat for herself. Danny glanced at Eric and then whispered to Mary, "He left his girlfriend to sit next to you. Still don't think he's trying to win you back?"

"Danny, there's three chairs on each side of the table. One of us was bound to split up," she whispered back.

"Oh." Danny hadn't thought of that. His mind was just preoccupied with hatred for Eric Saunders.

"So where did you two meet, Danny?" Dana asked before taking a sip of her wine that she had ordered only moments before.

"Uh, we were best friends when we were little," he said taking a glance at the beautiful redheaded woman.

"So you guys were friends with benefits?"

He turned his attention back to Dana, "No!" he replied defensively.

"Whatever you say, Dan."

Danny shook his head. "Maybe this was a mistake," he mumbled to himself.

Johnny looked deeply into Mary's eyes. "So I hear you work here," he said trying to start a conversation with the beautiful woman over the loud music.

"Yeah, I'm the special events coordinator here at the Montecito."

"So you're the one who booked Dana to sing here?"

"Yeah," she replied, her fake smile coming up again.

"So who's performing right now?"

"Um, actually Eric is. He starts next week."

Danny cleared his throat when he heard Eric's name mentioned, causing Mary to elbow him in the side. "Is that how you met him? Interviewing him?" Johnny asked curiously.

Danny cleared his throat again. "No, we uh we were friends in high school."

Johnny looked across the table at Eric. "Is that so?"

"Well, we were kind of more than friends…" Eric started.

"Eric," she said softly while shaking her head and staring at him.

"What Mary? Are you embarrassed that you even dated me?"

"You guys dated before?!" Leslie shouted at Eric.

"Yeah, but for a brief time, Leslie," Mary tried to explain.

"Was I talking to you, bitch?" Leslie shot back.

"And I don't think a year is very brief!" Eric also yelled at Mary.

Danny watched as Mary started to get up, grabbing her purse and pushing her chair in furiously. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," She said before she stormed out of Mystique.

Danny started to get up, but before he left he turned back to face Eric. "You go anywhere near Mary during the rest of your stay here, you won't live to speak another word." With that, he walked away.

Once outside of Mystique Danny grabbed a hold of Mary's arm, stopping her in her tracks. "What do you want?" she asked him as he turned her around.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a hint of anger.

Danny embraced her into a hug. "Are you sure?"

"No." Mary broke out of the hug but remained holding his hand. "I never should've told Eric we could go out with him. I mean he's my ex."

"How about we go out right now. Just the two of us?"

"I just don't feel up to it right now, Danny. I'm sorry."

"Well I guess you do need your rest, tomorrow being the big day and all."

"Omigod, I totally forgot about that. I have to go get some boxes and I still have to make sure that I have--"

Danny lent down and kissed her. "I'll take you home. We can pick your car up tomorrow."

"Okay." They walked out of the Montecito, hand-in-hand into the Vegas night.

x-x-x

Delinda watched as Mary left Mystique. Some sort of fight must have taken place between the three couples. She then walked over to the couple that was left, the other one leaving seconds before her arrival. "May I ask what happened?" she questioned the pretty petite woman who was putting her coat on.

"Nothing really," she replied in a normal voice.

"Then why did I hear yelling?"

"They weren't yelling, they were just talking loud."

"Alright, I'm sorry but people just don't storm out of my club because 'nothing' happened," Delinda said raising her voice a little bit to seem meaner than she really was.

"If you want to know what happened why don't you just ask your friend, who as I recall was the one who stormed out of here. Have a good night." And with that the woman walked away with the man slowly behind her.

"Who the hell was that?" Delinda asked the waitress who was serving a drink to the table next to where she was.

"I think that was Dana Myers."

"As in the really nice rich girl who donates all of her father's money to charity, Dana Myers?" Delinda asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly…" the waitress said as she showed a quick smile.

"Okay, get a busboy to clean this table up and then send me the check for this table."

The woman nodded her head and walked off, doing as Delinda had asked her.

Delinda soon took out her cell phone and dialed Mary's number.

x-x-x

"Danny, where are you taking me?" Mary asked her best friend as he opened the door of his camero on the passenger side. "Weren't you supposed to take me home?"

"I just needed to make a pit-stop."

"Where, Danny? I don't recognize this place at all," she said gazing upon the large warehouse.

"Well you should," Danny told her as he opened the door to the building.

A thought appeared in Mary's mind. "This isn't…"

"Yup."

"How did you do this?" Mary asked as she looked at all of the chocolate that was stored in heart-shaped boxes.

"Well, I didn't Ed did," he said holding up Ed's credit card.

Mary laughed to herself. She then picked out a chocolate and put it into her mouth. "Remember when I used to work here and we would sneak past the security guards late at night and eat almost all of the candy that was in here."

"Yeah, I remember all the stomachaches I got. I'm was so glad the day you came home and said they fired you."

"You were not!" she shouted in disbelief. "As I recall you wanted to go beat my boss up until he gave me my job back!"

"Nah, I don't remember that at all."

Mary playfully hit him and pulled out another piece of chocolate. "Want it?" she asked holding it up to his mouth. Danny was about to bite it when she pulled it back. "Too bad," and she put the chocolate into her's and chewed it slowly.

"You are so going down." Danny started towards her but she picked up the hint and ran off.

After the two ran around the warehouse, throwing tiny chocolates at one another, they both wounded up on the floor. Mary was on the hard floor and Danny was on top of her.

"You really should have given me that chocolate," he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He kissed her softly and then more deeply, but soon Mary's cell phone began to ring. "Don't answer it, Mare," he said before kissing her again.

"But what if it's--"

"Please don't say Eric," he said starting to get up.

She pulled him back down by his tie. "Nevermind, I don't need to answer that," she said before stealing another kiss.

x-x-x

"Why won't she answer?" Delinda asked putting her cell phone down for the third time.

"Maybe she had better things to do," answered Nessa.

"All I wanna know is what happened. Is that so bad?"

"Why don't you just ask her tomorrow?" the British woman asked her.

"Tomorrow? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We're going to help Mary move into Danny's remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Uh, I have to find an outfit for tomorrow. Hey Ness you want to go shopping?"

"Delinda it's almost eleven and besides all we're going to do is pack-up, move, and unload boxes. Why do you need a whole new wardrobe?"

"You never know, Danny might have really cute neighbors." Delinda then grabbed Nessa's wrists and led her out of Mystique.

x-x-x

**an:** thanks for all the replies. Pleaz keep em' coming!!!

_Charmboy4_: She could kick Dana's ass and maybe later on she will…that's all I'm saying. Thanks!!!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!!!

_miss invisible:_ thanks!!!

_marydanny4eva_: thanks nikki!

_theresa:_ the name was supposed to be mighty mouse, and I just changed it to mikey mouse. Thanks!!!

_mary1_: thanks for your review!!!


	5. Chapter Five

_**Jealousy Is A Gift**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"There's another one!" Mary shouted as she closed up another cardboard box.

"So how many is that?" asked a wiped-out Delinda.

"Let's see," Nessa said as she counted, "about four."

"Only four?"

"And that's just for this room," replied Mary.

Delinda started to look around Mary's place. She turned back to her friends. "Where did Sam go? I could've sworn I just saw her in this room."

"Speak of the devil," Nessa replied as Sam walked into the room.

"I just got off the phone with Danny, he said he and Mike are on their way over," the casino host said, putting her cell phone away at the same time.

"Good," the redheaded woman said as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "Why does it have to be so damn hot on the days when we're actually hard at work?" she wondered aloud.

"Who knows. On to the bedroom?" Delinda asked everyone around her.

"I guess so. We'll just leave theses boxes for the guys to carry out," Mary said as she walked off.

"I like the way you think, Connell," Ed Deline's daughter replied.

x-x-x

Danny parked his camero into Mary's driveway and turned off the ignition. "Ready to get to work Mike?"

"I don't know how you talked me into this."

"I didn't remember, Nessa did."

"Oh yes, the Ice Queen."

"What do you got the hots for her or something?" Danny asked eyeing the African-American man.

"You know, we should probably get to work. You know Ed didn't give us the weekend off for nothing." Mike walked into Mary's place, the door leading into it unlocked.

"Whatever, Mike."

Mary walked out of her bedroom, hearing the voice of her boyfriend and her best friend. "Hey you," she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey yourself," he said kissing her back.

"Okay, can we please save the mushiness for later, I feel like I'm about to lose my breakfast."

"He's just upset that he lost a bet to me," he whispered loudly.

"I'm gonna load those boxes into the U-Haul truck out there," Mike said seeing boxes lined up against the wall.

Mary nodded as he walked away. "So what was the bet?"

"If he could find a date in less than three hours I would pay him fifty bucks and vice versa. I won the bet and now he's depressed that no woman on this entire earth will even go out with him."

"When was the last time he was actually out on a date?"

"According to him, about two months."

"Two months? That's a long time for a guy not getting any affection."

"Yeah that's why I'm thinking we should set him up with Nessa."

"Nessa? Why Nessa?"

Danny went down to a low whisper, "I think he likes her."

"How long did it take to you to figure that out?" she asked as she watched Nessa help Mike carry a box out to the truck.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah. Actually Mike told me, but I was sworn secrecy."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because you're a guy."

"So? Mike's a guy too."

But, you're a guy with a big mouth," she said as she led him into her bedroom so he could help her pack up. The girls by themselves had cleared out most of her room but they certainly had not tried to carry out the boxes.

"Let me guess, you want me and Mikey to get those out if here?" Danny asked, pointing to the boxes.

"Yeah, so get to work!" she told him as she slapped his butt.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting. They both laughed as they continued their work.

A couple hours later, Danny layed against the wall as Mary rested on his chest; his hands ran up and down her arm, and her hair that had been in pulled into pigtails earlier flowed down her back. Her eyes were closed but he knew she was awake; they were both enjoying the moment alone while Mike and Nessa had drove out to get food for dinner and Sam and Delinda were playing "Go Fish" a few feet away.

"They look so cute together," Delinda whispered as she collected the two of spades from Sam.

"Yeah, I guess they do."

"Sam, do you think they're meant to be?"

"What? You mean like soul-mates?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, yeah, if you believe in that kind of stuff."

"You're trying to tell me that you don't think that two people are destined to be together?"

"No, it's just that…never mind. Why are we talking about this anyway? You got any aces?"

"Don't you dare try to change the subject Samantha Jane."

"Last I heard it wasn't illegal."

"Come on, you can tell me," Delinda pleaded.

"No, it's nothing." Just then Mike and Nessa opened the door carrying two boxes of pizzas and two twelve-packs of beer. The two jumped and the cards flew everywhere. Sam looked over at the door, "Thank God," she said as she started to clean up.

"Alright we got the food, so let's eat!" Mike proclaimed throughout the house, not noticing they were all near the door.

Mary's eyes opened at the loud voice. "You know, Mike, we _are_ right here."

"Oh, sorry," Mike said as he surveyed the scene; Mary and Danny together laying up against the wall and Sam and Delinda across the room, who were now playing fifty-two pick up. "Didn't see you guys."

"Whatever, Mike." Sam walked over to him and took one of the pizza boxes. "God, I'm so hungry," she mumbled to herself.

"Wait, you're gonna eat that whole thing?" Mike questioned the tiny woman.

"Yeah, why not?" Mike stared open-mouthed at Sam when she began eating.

"Well, you don't see that everyday," Delinda commented.

An hour later, and after all three pizza boxes had been emptied and all the beer was gone, everyone was ready to go home after a hard day of work.

"Did you get any buyers for this place, Mary? It's pretty sweet," Mike asked the redheaded woman.

"Yeah, and they're newlyweds, I think there moving in sometime next week."

"Speaking of newlyweds, when are you guys thinking about tying the knot?" Delinda asked out of curiosity.

"Not anytime soon, trust me," Mary replied not acknowledging Danny's hurt look.

"Oh, why not?"

Mary was caught off guard. "Um, it's just, well…you know we should really be going. What is it like nine or something?"

"Try seven," said Sam.

"That early? Could have sworn it was later than that."

"Well we did do a lot today."

"Yeah we did. When I get home I'm gonna take a nice warm bath."

Danny looked up at Mary liking how she was already calling his home her's too. She returned the smile that he gave her.

"Well we're just gonna leave you two lovebirds alone," Mike said as he got up. "I'll drop the truck off at your house Danny. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Mikey."

Nessa also went outside to go home while Delinda and Sam did the same.

"Ready to go home?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I guess." Mary let out a yawn. "I can't believe it's only seven."

"Well we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow."

"Something tells me we're not gonna be getting that sleep," she said as she gave him a wink.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," she whispered before she slowly and seductively kissed Danny passionately.

"We better get home then," he told her after she broke off the kiss.

"Yeah we should." They both walked out of Mary's old house hand-in-hand, and got into Danny's camero and drove off.

x-x-x

**an**: feedback greatly appreciated! Btw I can see everyone LOVED the warehouse scene!

_ccabello:_ thanks a bunches!

__

_theresa:_ thanks!

__

_mary1:_ I do to! Thanks for your review!

__

_vegas lover:_ thank you!

_999:_ awww, thank you so much!


	6. Chapter Six

Dedicated to mary1 who pressured me to update this fabulous fic. Also a special thanks to Cat who helped me with this chapter as a beta-reader! Much appreciated!

* * *

_**Jealousy is a Gift**_

_**Chapter Six**_

Danny woke-up to the smell of coffee in the air. He jumped out of his bed thrilled that Mary had made him some caffeine; something no man could live without.

When he got to the kitchen, he found Mary sitting at the table reading the newspaper, in one of his old t-shirts. "Hey beautiful," Danny said, planting a sweet kiss on her left cheek.

Mary looked up. "Hey yourself," she replied taking one last sip of her coffee before making him some. "Mike and them will be over soon, he said they're bringing doughnuts."

"Good," Danny said accepting the coffee. He then thought back to the other night. "Mary why did you say you didn't think we were ready to get married?" the former marine asked seriously.

"Because I don't think we're ready," she told him straight-out.

"Why not? We're two people who are in love with each other and want to spend the rest of lives together. What more to it is there?"

Mary sat back down. "A lot more Danny. It's also about commitment, and frankly I don't think you're ready for that yet."

"If this is all going back to the Dana thing, I just want you to remember that she kissed me."

"It's not going that way, Danny. I just don't think we're ready for marriage yet that's it." Mary's cell phone began to ring at the end of her statement. "I'll be right back," she told Danny as she headed out of _their_ kitchen.

"This is Mary."

"Uh hey Mary, it's Eric."

"Oh hey," Mary said, careful not to mention his name in case if Danny was eavesdropping. "What's up?"

"You know, I'm really sorry about the other night and I just wanted to say I ended things with Leslie."

"That's terrible!" the special events coordinator replied sarcastically.

"I was hoping I could make it up to you. Maybe go out to dinner."

"You do know that I'm still going out with Danny right now don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," he said disappointedly. "This is just an 'I'm sorry for the other night' dinner."

"Okay, so when do you want to go out?"

"Maybe on Monday, around nine o'clock."

"Nine o'clock it is."

"And another thing Mary..."

"What's that?" the woman asked curiously.

"Please don't tell Danny about this. I kinda get this vibe that he doesn't really like me that much."

"You have my word."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Eric said.

"Bye." Mary closed her cell phone and looked up to see Danny a few feet away from where she stood.

"Who was that?" he asked casually.

"Just a client who wants to discuss some things over dinner."

"Dinner, huh?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yes, just dinner."

"Okay." Danny walked back into the kitchen to drink more of his coffee. "So what exactly are you gonna change around here?" he asked surveying his…er…_their_ place.

Mary laughed. "Everything."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said getting closer and closer to Danny with every word that was said.

"Well we'll just have to see about that," Danny said kissing her lips passionately, pushing her body up against the wall.

x-x-x

"The way things are going right now, I think I don't have a chance in hell to get Mary to be my wife," Johnny told the petite woman who stood before him in her hotel room.

"I mean why do you want this Mary Connell anyway. What's so special about her?"

"I don't know there's just something about her. Every time a lay an eye on her, I fumble with my words and I get this weird sensation in my stomach."

"Aww that sounds like puppy love" Dana teased her "boyfriend."

"Shut up," the older man spat at her. "You were supposed to get me a date with her a few days ago."

"I'm sorry, but it's hard work breaking a couple up that is so inseparable."

"You got until the end of next week. If she's not at least my girlfriend by then, I'll make sure you're sent back to prison." Johnny stormed out of her room not hearing anything Dana said.

"_I'll make sure you're sent back to prison,_" she said mocking him. "Puh-leez. No one would ever do that to me even if they wanted to."

Dana then got out her cell phone calling her and her father's casino host. "Sam, I need a couple of tickets."

"Sure, for which concert?"

"Eric Saunders. I heard he has quite the voice."

"I'll get right on it, Dana. How many would you like?" Samantha Jane asked as serious as possible.

"Let's say about four."

x-x-x

"What time were we supposed to be there, Mike?" Nessa asked him as they sat behind traffic in a U-Haul truck.

"About nine."

"And what time is it now?"

"9:41," Mike answered the English woman.

"Great. How are we supposed to finish all the packing today?"

"Cool off, Ness. We'll get done by tonight."

"And what if we don't?"

A sly grin appeared on Mike's face. "If we don't then I have to buy you dinner."

"And what if we do finish unpacking tonight?" she asked with curiosity.

"Then you have to buy me dinner. Deal?' Mike asked extending his arm to her.

"Deal," she replied shaking his hand in return.

After they were done finalizing their bet, Nessa's cell phone began to ring. "This is Nessa."

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long? You were supposed to be here over a half-hour ago," a young female said on the other line.

"Oh, hey Mary. Yeah sorry about that, we just hit a little bit of traffic."

"Alright, just get here as soon as you can."

Nessa noticing something in Mary's voice asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Your voice just seems a little off," Nessa said concerned.

"There's just something that's bothering me. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Bye." Mary hung up the phone that was in Danny's kitchen. She peered over to Danny who was silently making more coffee. "How many cups have you had?" Mary asked.

"Only about seven or eight."

"Only? Danny, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cut you off," she said taking the cup out of his hands and taking a sip from it. "Mmmm, this is so good," Mary said, teasing him.

"Knock it off or that coffee's going all over you," Danny said jokingly.

Mary glared at him. "Is that a threat?"

"It just may be," Danny said stepping closer and closer to his best friend.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened with a loud burst. "I hope you got coffee because I really need to wake up." Sam looked at the couple. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," the former marine told his rival as walked over and poured another cup of coffee for himself. "I'll be back." And with that Danny walked out into the other room.

"What's up with him? He seems depressed."

"I guess it's because I said I didn't want to marry him anytime soon…or because I won't give him anymore coffee."

"You never deprive a man of his coffee, Mary! You know better than that!" Sam joked as she made herself a cup of the hot liquid also.

Mary laughed to herself. "Has Delinda gotten here yet?"

"Yeah, I think she's in the bathroom reapplying her make-up."

"Are you serious?" Mary Connell asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Samantha looked around the kitchen noticing something was different. "Where're the doughnuts? I thought you said Mike and Ness were bringing doughnuts!"

"They still are. Apparently, our two friends hit a little bit of traffic."

"Well they better get here fast. I am so craving a jelly-filled doughnut."

Mary stared at her co-worker and friend. "They didn't call you Hummingbird for nothing, did they?"

"Nope."

Delinda came out of the bathroom, and walked into the living room where she saw Danny twirling a ring in his hands. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Danny looked up and quickly put the ring back into his pocket. "What?"

Delinda reached into his pocket and pulled out the beautiful diamond ring. "This."

Danny grabbed the ring from her possession. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing." But all Ed Deline's daughter got in response was a cold glare form the former marine. She decided to back off and soon walked into the kitchen to talk to her friends. "Your man has some serious issues," Delinda said directly to Mary.

"What do you mean?" the redheaded asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, just that he's a major grouch this morning. How do you put up with him?" Delinda said in a highly energetic way as usual.

"You don't want to know…" Mary trailed off.

"I'm sure I don't." Delinda responded just before they heard the front door open and close.

"Honey, I'm home!" they heard Mike shout threw the house.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed. She walked into the living room where the African-American man now stood. "Now my cravings will be satisfied!"

"You are full of surprises, you know that Sam?" he told her as she grasped the doughnut box from his hands.

Mike went to follow Sam into the kitchen, so he could too divulge into one of the tasty pastries.

"Ah, not so fast, man. You gotta help me unload the truck before you can eat."

"What! No way!"

"Hey, you know what they say: 'no work, no food'. Let's get to work, buddy!" Danny then drug Mike outside where they began to unload the boxes they had packed up yesterday.

Nessa watched as Mike walked away. "So what was wrong with you earlier? You said you'd tell me when I got here."

"Hold on," Mary said as she looked around to see if anyone was watching and led the Ice Queen to a small hallway that almost led to the bedroom. "You know that guy I was telling you about a couple days ago? Eric Saunders."

"Oh that performer, you used to date? Yeah, I remember him," Nessa Holt replied.

"Well he called me today."

"But I thought you said he was real nasty to you the other night."

"He was. I don't know but somehow he got the courage to call me up on my cell phone this morning, and…" Mary said not wanting to finish.

"He didn't ask you out did he?" Nessa asked thinking of the least obvious.

"Well, only technically. Eric said it's more of a 'I'm sorry' dinner."

"And you actually believed him?" Nessa asked in disbelief.

"Nessa, I dated him for a year. He knows how to make me agree to go somewhere with him."

"Unbelievable," Nessa said shaking her head. "What did Danny say about this?"

"That's just it. I can't tell Danny that I'm gonna go out to dinner with Eric. He'd probably hunt down Eric and kill him."

"All because Eric yelled at you?"

"Well, yeah, you know Danny. He sometimes can be a little over-protected."

"A little?" Nessa challenged Mary. "He'd put a guy into a coma if Danny saw him checking out your ass!"

Mary laughed. "I think it's really cute that he would do that for me."

"Cute?" Nessa shook her head. "Maybe a little bit…from your position."

Mary went back to being serious. "Please just don't tell anyone about my 'date' with Eric. Especially Mike. I don't want Danny finding out."

"You're actually serious? About going to dinner with Eric?"

"Yeah," Mary replied, looking guilty.

Danny stopped as he put down the cardboard box. Had Mary just said she was going on a date with Eric?

x-x-x

**an**: yay! Another chapter done! I promise to get the next chapter up soon and the whole plot to this story will begin! Thanks to all the people who reviewed; you're awesome! Pleaz review this time too!

_ccabello_: thanks a bunches!

_Lakergrl:_ also loved those scenes! I love how the writers are developing a friendship between mary and sam. Danny was very funny! Thanks!

_mary+danny4eva_:  I liked that quote too! They're probably going to hook up, still debating on it. Thanks for the comments!

_miss invisible:_ thanks much! Go D/M!

_rage_: thanks for your review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**an:** I'm so sorry for the wait but thanks for all the reviews!

_**Jealousy is a Gift**_

**_Chapter Seven_**

Johnny splashed cold water onto his face, an attempt to wake himself up. He then walked into his kitchen and started to brew some coffee.

One week. One more week until Mary Connell would be his. They were meant for each other; he could tell that from the very first time he laid eyes on her.

Her long, auburn hair was flowing down her back. She had been wearing a black slinky dress and some high heels that matched her outfit. She had looked beautiful. But that had been the same night he had seen her with _him_, that stupid security guard, the man who she was also with now and had been her best friend for years as he could tell.

Johnny slammed his wrist against his kitchen counter top in frustration. Blood started to seep from a small area on his hand that had been punctured by a small sharp object.

"Damnit," he cursed to himself.

x-x-x

Mary stared straight into Danny's eyes, trying to see if they would tell her if he had heard any of her conversation with Nessa.

Danny looked down at his feet, avoiding her gaze. "That's the last of the boxes. We can start unloading now, Mare," he said completely calm, masking what he was really feeling.

"Okay," she said simply, hoping he hadn't overheard anything that he wasn't supposed to know.

Danny began to walk away, but how he was feeling just bulged out. "Why did you lie to me?"

She blinked nervously, finally knowing that he had heard about the date with Eric. "I didn't."

"Yeah you did. You said you were going out to dinner with a client, not an ex-boyfriend!"

"For you information, Danny, Eric is a client, whether he's an ex of mine of not!"

Nessa stood back in shock. She had never seen Danny and Mary fight and right now it was scaring her. The English woman politely excused herself and walked back into Danny's kitchen.

"Whatever," the former marine stated carelessly. "You still were never going to tell me about this 'date'."

"It's not a date, it's a meeting with a client," she said gritting her teeth.

"Oh, that's not what I heard you and Nessa calling it early. From what I heard, you'd rather be his girlfriend, than mine!"

"Maybe I would. At least he'd care for me and not go around kissing other girls right in front of me when he knew my true feelings for him!"

Danny grabbed Mary's arm tightly. "Never say I didn't care for you Mary. Because I sure as hell did."

Mary yanked her arm from his grip. She pushed him aside as she walked into the living room. "When I was the only girl around, maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked following her.

"It means, that if you were with someone else, usually another girl, I was like that dorky little sister who you would just be plain old mean to. You never showed an ounce of care or respect for me when other people were around!"

"That's not true."

"Oh it's not? Remember when you had a little movie night at your dad's house?" Mary said, recalling the memory herself.

"Yeah," Danny replied in a soft whisper.

"Where was I? Was I down there partying with you and your friends?"

"No," he answered softly.

"Then where was I? Huh, Danny?"

"In my bedroom," he said hating what had happened that night.

"Why?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Because I locked you in there."

Mary shook her head and one tiny tear left the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry baby," he said inching closer to her, "You know if I could I would take it back."

For every step he took forward she moved back. "I don't want to talk to you," Mary said gruffly. "I don't even want to see you for that matter."

Danny stood back in disbelief. If that's what she wanted, then so be it. He walked into the

living room where he had left his coat and picked it up along with his car keys. The security guard then closed the front door loudly on his way out.

Sam looked up from the fashion magazine she had been looking at. "What the hell is that all about?" she asked referring to the screaming and slamming doors.

"I think Danny and Mary just got into a huge fight," commented Delinda, using common sense.

"No kidding," Nessa replied, rolling her eyes, "I'm glad I got out of there fast."

"What was it about?" Delinda asked with curiosity.

"That ex of Mary's. Danny must have found out she agreed to go out to dinner with him later this week," Nessa answered.

"You mean like on a date?" Sam asked, not believing they were talking about Mary Connell.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow," Sam commented.

Mary then walked into the kitchen, her face tearstained. "Sorry about that guys."

"Honey, what was it all about?" Delinda asked rubbing Mary's back gently.

"Some unresolved problems I have with Danny." Mary sank into one of the chairs. "I don't think we were meant to be more than friends, Delinda. This is God's way of showing it."

Delinda took Mary's hand in hers. "Just because of a little fight? Nah, I don't think so."

"But, we aren't even officially moved in together yet and we already had this terrible fight. Which, was not very little I might add."

"Trust me, you guys will work it out," Sam said comfortingly.

"I hate relationships," Mary said as she pounded her head against the table.

x-x-x

"Where are you going?" Mike asked Danny when he saw him getting into his camero.

"I don't know," Danny stated, still unsure of where he should go. "Probably a bar."

"Why?" Mike asked as he stopped Danny from closing his car door all the way. "Are we already done unpacking Mary's things?"

"No."

"Then why are you leaving?" Mike asked unsure of what was going on with his best friend.

Danny closed his eyes for a long time, fighting against the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. "I just need a break. I'll be back soon," the former marine said, eyes still closed.

"Okay," Mike answered softly just before closing Danny's car door and then watching him speed away.

Mike opened the front door of Danny's home; he walked uncomfortably to the kitchen, where he knew everyone else was.

Nessa looked up at him, the look on her face telling him to be quiet, not to question why Mary was banging her head on the table while, slowly, tears drifted from her eyes.

x-x-x

Dana walked into the Pickle Pub and sat down at a barstool a few seats away from Danny. She knew he was here; she had been watching his house from her car waiting for something like this to happen. It was time to make her move.

She got up from her chair and sat right next to Danny and motioned for the bartender to give her a drink.

"Bad day at work?" Dana asked casually.

Danny smirked. "I wish."

"Okay, then did something bad happen in your family?"

"Sort of."

_He considers his girlfriend family. Cute._ "So then do you mind me asking what's wrong?" she asked charmingly.

He stared at her for a long time before taking a sip of his beer. "Yeah," he mumbled quietly.

Dana tried to hide her shocked expression, but she realized she didn't have to; he wasn't paying attention to her all. _Well, that's a first._

She cleared her throat, pretending not to care at all that he didn't seem interested in her. "You know discussing your feelings is natural; just because you're a guy doesn't mean you have to keep it all locked up inside," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a problem discussing my feelings with other people…"

"Then why don't you—"

"…I just don't want to discuss them with _you_."

Dana stared at him blank-faced. "You're kidding me."

Danny smiled and shook his head no.

"Well, then. Um, here's my number incase you decide you want to 'talk'," Dana said as she slipped a piece of paper into Danny's left hand.

As she walked away, stopping once to smile and wave, Danny looked at the paper that was just forced into his hands and shoved it into his pocket, wishing a trashcan were near him.

Dana walked out of the bar, quickly took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Johnny."

"It's me. You so owe me big time."

"It's the other way and you know it, sweets."

"Don't remind me," Dana groaned.

"So, what did you find out?" he asked, Johnny's curiosity growing by the second.

"Never talk to Danny McCoy when he's at a bar, drinking, and pissed off at his girlfriend."

x-x-x

**an:** sorry for the wait, had writer's block and I finally, today, overcame it. Tell me what you guys think. Also, the "Pickle Pub" is actually a bar down here in Baltimore, MD. I couldn't think of any good names for one and that name stuck in my brain.


End file.
